


The Desperate Bullet

by LeNoir14



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Crossover, Episode: s04e07 Money Trap, Other, The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy, Trapped, Yuusaku's death, bluff, class trial
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeNoir14/pseuds/LeNoir14
Summary: "La vittima si chiamava Yusaku Fujiki, ed era il secondo a cadere nel Gioco dell'Omicidio Reciproco in corso al Liceo Vetta della Speranza, attuale nido della disperazione che l'Orchestratore di tutto quell'inferno cercava di rendere sempre pieno di orrore"E se fossero stati in sedici, alla Hope's Peak Academy? E se quel sedicesimo studente fosse Yusaku Fujiki? E se Yusaku Fujiki... morisse? Quali sarebbero le conseguenze di questo nuovo personaggio in una trama già scritta e nota a tutti?





	1. (U)Normality Day: Investigazioni

La vittima si chiamava Yusaku Fujiki, ed era il secondo a cadere nel Gioco dell'Omicidio Reciproco in corso al Liceo Vetta della Speranza, attuale nido della disperazione che l'Orchestratore di tutto quell'inferno cercava di rendere sempre pieno di orrore.

Secondo quanto riportato dal Monokuma File il decesso, causato da una forte pressione tracheale che aveva stroncato definitivamente ogni possibilità di rianimazione, risaliva verso l'una di notte. In altre parole, Yusaku Fujiki era stato prima sorpreso - o attirato, quella era una delle dinamiche da chiarire - all'interno dello spogliatoio maschile antistante la piscina, successivamente strangolato e infine il suo corpo lasciato a marcire fino a quando Makoto Naegi, assieme a Byakuya Togami, non lo aveva rinvenuto verso le otto di mattina.

Quelle erano tutte le informazioni in loro possesso.

Il giovane Makoto, il Super Ultra Fortunato Liceale, osservava la scena con un misto di sconforto, disperazione e tristezza. Sentimenti nati non solo per il trapasso in sè - che comunque aveva avuto un impatto notevole sulla sua psiche - ma anche per la constatazione che la vittima scelta dal nuovo killer non era rimpianta da assolutamente nessuno.

Naegi sospirò, consapevole che, in fondo, quasi tutti potevano chiamarsi fautori di quel delitto.

 

Tutto era nato durante il primo Class Trial al quale tutti gli studenti della 78 si erano ritrovati costretti a partecipare. Il dialogo, iniziato con i dovuti tentennamenti che la novità rendeva obbligatoria, non si smuoveva dalla schiacciante colpevolezza che tutti, o quasi, vedevano nella sua persona. Sayaka Maizono, la prima vittima di quel terribile incidente, era infatti morta nella sua doccia, con un coltello che poteva aver usato lui stesso per perforarle l'addome con un colpo letale. Dovunque guardasse, Makoto non vedeva che occhi scrutatori, occhi accusatori e occhi furenti: erano gli occhi di chi aspetta una confessione, di chi non aveva più alcun dubbio e che almeno si aggrappava alla speranza che, messo alle strette, il giovane fortunato confessasse un crimine mai commesso.

"Scusate, posso dire la mia?"

Yusaku Fujiki era intervenuto in quel frangente. La sorpresa era stata molta, perchè il ragazzo non solo non aveva mai mostrato interesse a prendere parte al dibattito, ma nel generale aveva dimostrato quanto tutto, di quel posto, suscitasse in lui noia e distacco. In quanto haker, in molti aveva pensato che fosse nella sua natura essere tanto misantropo, e i più avevano pensato bene di ignorarlo e di fingere che fosse una pianta ornamentale.

Ma dopo quell'intervento, tutti avrebbero preso in considerazione Fujiki, e lo avrebbero fatto con odio.

"Ci sono tre motivi per cui sono convinto che Makoto Naegi sia innocente. E spero che siate abbastanza savii da ascoltarmi attentamente"

Con una pausa ad effetto, aveva iniziato il suo discorso.

"Primo: la scelta della vittima e del luogo del delitto. Anche una persona sciocca, o comunque non dotata di molto acume, sarebbe arrivato alla conclusione che uccidendo una delle persone con le quali aveva legato di più alla Kibougamine avrebbe suscitato sospetti. Farlo nella propria camera sembra ancora più folle"

"Stai dicendo che proprio perchè è troppo scontato che Naegi non può essere colpevole?" chiese Chihiro, che aveva iniziato ad ascoltarlo con molto interesse

"Sto dicendo che chunque, in procinto di commettere un omicidio, avrebbe quanto meno tentato di lasciare quante meno tracce possibili sul luogo. Il fatto che invece, in questo caso, ci troviamo di fronte ad una condizione dove ogni elemento sottolinea la sua colpevolezza, mi mette in condizioni di credere che non ci troviamo di fronte soltanto ad un crimine, ma anche di fronte ad una trappola"

"Master Yusaku Fujiki, per caso sta presupponendo che il colpevole avrebbe ucciso la signorina Sayaka Maizono nella camera di Naegi perchè divenisse insospettabile?" fu la domanda lecita di Hifumi Yamada

"Oh, ma vi siete sentiti? Che, vi siete dimenticati che quelle cazzo di porte sono inscassinabili?" intervenne Mondo, nel suo sproloquiare volgare.

"La sua è un'ottima obiezione" lo spalleggio Ishimaru "Io stesso posso provare che nessun sistema, vecchio o nuovo che sia, può davvero superare la tecnologia di quei lucchetti"

"Magari di questo discuteremo dopo. Quello che voglio fare, in questo momento, è darvi delle argomentazioni su cui discutere, evitando quindi di girare intorno ad un'unico dato che io credo anche errato"

E Makoto Naegi lo aveva fissato, intensamente, chiedendosi come mai proprio un ragazzo simile spalleggiasse la sua innocenza. Certamente aveva come obiettivo quello di salvare la sua pelle e magari quella degli altri, ma gli appariva quasi incoerente che proprio lui, che durante le indagini non aveva mosso un dito, che si era solo limitato a dare un'occhiata alla sua stanza, parlasse in quel frangente quasi fosse uno di quei moderni detective che si vedevano in televisione.

Provava la strana sensazione di non comprenderlo.

"Secondo: pensate un attimo alla scena del crimine"

"La doccia era piena di schizzi di sangue" disse Sakura Oogami, consapevole che quello era il suo turno "in particolare alle spalle della vittima, dove è stato ritrovato il codice 11037"

"Che, almeno ciberneticamente, non significa nulla" intervenne Fujisaki, già consultata in merito ad un numero tanto lontano dalle stringhe binarie con cui creava programmi al computer

"Giusto" fece Oogami "La camera, invece, era stata totalmente messa a soqquadro"

"Quindi c'erano segni di lotta" fu il commento deciso dell'haker "E adesso vi chiedo: mettiamo conto che davvero Naegi Makoto abbia deciso di ucciderla. Che abbia scelto Sayaka Maizono perchè era l'unica persona che credeva in lui... cosa ci faceva lei con un coltello da cucina, tanto per cominciare?"

"Forse non era poi così tanto fiduciosa, o così tanto stupida" rispose Togami "E i fatti le hanno dato ragione"

"Ma, per come era vestita Maizono, era difficile che avesse nascosto un coltello simile agli occhi di Makoto"

"In effetti" disse Asahina, facendo mente locale "la sua gonna non era molto lunga, aveva scarpe basse... e la maglietta"

"Trovo abbastanza arduo nascondere un coltello tanto affilato tanto vicino al proprio corpo, senza la dovuta protezione" la corresse la sua migliore amica "aveva delle calze, ma il rigonfiamento si sarebbe notato troppo"

"Quindi" intervenne Celes, in silenzio fino ad allora "Secondo te era impossibile che avesse il coltello con se?"

"Dico che è impossibile che Naegi non se ne sia accorto" fu la risposta di Fujiki.

"Magari non ci ha fatto caso" provò Hagakure, che sperava davvero di finire quella pantomima macabra il più in fretta possibile "Insomma, quando incontri tanto spesso una persona, mica guardi nel dettaglio come è vestita"

"Ma non lo faresti se sei in procinto di ucciderla?" fu però la replica di Yusaku "Quando, in questo caso, proprio un dettaglio simile può fare la differenza tra la vita e la morte?"

Guardò tutti i presenti, nelle iridi verde smeraldo un muto rimprovero che tentava di non simulare a voce.

"C'è stata una lunga sfida, in quella camera, e poi la colluttazione in bagno. Sicuramente Maizono aveva con se il coltello, quando è entrata in quella stanza, ma... come avrebbe fatto Makoto a non accorgersene? E poi, se davvero aveva intenzione di ucciderla, perchè non lo ha fatto subito, senza permetterle di difendersi? Anche perchè" e li lo aveva indicato in modo mesto, quasi deluso "Naegi ha un fisico minuto e gracile, e tutti siamo stati testimoni del fatto che no, non si potrebbe mai dire di lui che è un ragazzo con una grande forza o una grande resistenza"

"Vero" fece Mondo. Era il più consapevole, di quell'accusa, perchè era stato proprio lui a metterlo al tappeto nel loro primo giorno. Un pugno nemmeno tanto potente e si era stati costretti a trascinarlo nella sua stanza privo di sensi.

"Sicuramente Sayaka era una idol, non era nè allenata nè preparata ad un combattimento, ma quanto deve essere difficile tener testa ad uno come lui?"

Makoto, incredibilmente in imbarazzo, si era chiesto quindi se il ragazzo stesse davvero tentando di difenderlo o di umiliarlo.

Non aveva capito che lui era solo interessato alla verità.

"Terzo: la porta del bagno"

"La porta del bagno? Che cos'ha che non va la porta del bagno?" chiese Aoi. La sua sorpresa, in realtà, stava nel fatto che la terza argomentazione, a dispetto delle altre, era stata incredibilmente breve. Solo il fortunato aveva capito che, in quel caso, Fujiki voleva concentrare maggiormente la verità nella logica dei suoi compagni di classe.

"Era scassinata, me lo ricordo" fece Mondo Owada, sicuro di quanto affermava.

"E a-allora?" fu il becero commento di Fukawa "Qu-quando l-lei si è rifugiata in ba-bagno, lui ha tolto le viti alla maniglia, per aprirla e scassinarla. Qual'è il d-dilemma?"

"Ci sono tre motivi per cui non può averlo fatto" le rispose Yusaku "Primo, quando passavo per quella stanza, Naegi stava cercando nei cassetti della sua scrivania delle prove, e ho visto il suo set degli attrezzi, quello che Monokuma ha regalato a tutti i ragazzi, intonso"

"Si, posso confermare pure questo" lo spalleggiò Mondo. D'altronde, quel set era stato mostrato proprio a lui.

"Secondo: se la stanza fosse stata davvero sua, non credete che avrebbe avuto le chiavi per aprire la porta, senza scassinarla?"

"Fo-forse Maizono era riuscita a strappargliele, e se le era portate in bagno" insistè Fukawa, certa della colpevolezza del piccolo Makoto.

"Impossibile" intervenne Celes "non sono state ritrovate sulla scena del crimine"

"E comunque questa tua teoria verrebbe confutata dal terzo motivo: Makoto Naegi è un uomo, pertanto non è possibile che la porta del suo bagno possa essere chiusa a chiave"

E quella era la portata finale, la bomba che finalmente zittì tutti. A maggior ragione, era anche la prova che Makoto Naegi era innocente.

Lo scambio delle stanze, e dunque il piano mefistofelico di Sayaka di uccidere Leon per far ricadere la colpa su di lui, non aveva avuto ancora il suo spazio. Tuttavia, con l'ammissione di Monokuma sul problema che aveva la maniglia, e che effettivamente poteva essere scambiata da qualcuno come chiusa a chiave, tutti convennero non solo di aver preso un'enorme cantonata, ma di aver appena fornito al giovane Haker di prendere la prima posizione in un class trial che premiava gli audaci e, soprattutto, gli acuti.

"Quindi... s-stai dicendo che qui possono essere tutti colpevoli tranne Naegi!?" fece Touko, disperata.

"Accidenti a te, Fujiki-kun!" esclamò Aoi Ashahina "Perchè non sei arrivato subito al punto, invece di fare tutto questo giro di parole?"

"Per me erano motivi importanti, perchè erano quelli che mi hanno portato a ragionare l'innocenza di Makoto"

"Ma allora perchè non hai parlato subito?" fu la lecita domanda di Sakura.

"Perchè non conoscevo Makoto Naegi, e poteva davvero essere tanto sciocco da commettere tutti gli errori che gli avete imputato"

"Ed hai imparato a conoscerlo in questo Class Trial?" chiosò sarcasticamente Togami.

"No, ma durante tutto il dibattito è stato l'unico di voi, ad eccezione di Kirigiri, ad esporre teorie consapevoli e logiche, razionali e ragionate. In altre parole, adesso posso dire di giudicare voi degli sciocchi pieni di pregiudizio e incapaci di lavorare di cervello, mentre posso appurare che, se mai Makoto Naegi commetterà un omicidio, lo farà senza sembrare di avere un cartello sulla testa che dica sono stato io"

 

Di lì in poi, Yusaku Fujiri era tornato ad essere l'ornamento che era sempre stato, ma nessuno si era più permesso di ignorare la sua persona. Quasi per vendetta, non di rado il discorso aveva velatamente assurto che fosse proprio lui, il famoso colpevole che si cercava con disperazione ma, restituendogli il favore, Makoto aveva dimostrato che non c'erano possibilità di averlo con le mani sporche di sangue, perchè la serie di circostanze che sarebbe venuta fuori di lì a poco avrebbe scaricato tutta la giusta colpevolezza nelle mani del vero assassino.

 

Kirigiri Kyoko, tanto per cambiare, stava china nell'esamine del cadavere, le mani a scavare nel cuoio capelluto, sotto la giacca, poi sotto la camicia. Non sapeva, Makoto, se ammirarne la fredda professionalità o essere imbarazzato dal dove su cui si spingevano le mani guantate.

"Tro-trovato qualcosa?" provò, azzardando un discorso.

Perchè poi, sebbene contro ogni morale sposata da Makoto, erano quelle analisi che andavano a salvare il fondoschiena suo e dei suoi colleghi durante il class trial.

"Direi di sì" flebile fu la sua voce, perchè la ragazza si era chinata per osservare attentamente il viso del defunto.

"Kirigiri-san? Che stai cercando?"

"La vera causa dell'omicidio"

La donna si risollevò, altera nella figura severa che indossava e che viveva. Osservandolo con le sue ipnotiche iridi color malva, gli mise sotto il naso la punta del suo indice, con il chiaro intento di invitarlo a raccogliere il suo ultimo indizio.

"Odore di... non riesco a capire... cosa dovrebbe essere?"

Di sicuro era un odore sgradevole. Pungente, molto acre, penetrante; gli arrivava dritto al cervello e lo portava a ritrarsi in modo involontario. Doveva essere qualcosa che aveva a che fare con la terra, perchè gli ricordava, anche se in modo molto vago, il profumo della terra bagnata dalla pioggia; ma anche se avesse avuto ragione, e quindi quello che aveva dinanzi era l'indizio di una qualche pianta utilizzata per qualche oscuro motivo, sicuramente non ne aveva visti sulla tavolata organizzata la sera precedente; se anche ci fosse stata, poteva almeno affermare di aver mangiato assieme alla vittima, e di non averlo mai visto mangiare qualcosa di simile. Yusaku Fujiki, come ultimo pasto, si era accontentato di un malsano hot dog.

"Ne sei davvero sicuro?" fu la domanda di Kyoko, quando lui glielo disse "Sei assolutamente certo che nessuno gli abbia dato da mangiare qualcosa?"

Se anche ci fosse stata una simile occasione, certamente Yusaku avrebbe rifiutato. Indifferente all'odio che lo circondava, era comunque abbastanza previdente da non esporsi mai al tiro incrociato che avrebbe potuto ricevere come offensiva. Ogni sua mossa era calcolata per non entrare mai in collisione col prossimo - nemmeno con lui, che comunque era minaccioso come un cane di piccola taglia sedato a dovere.

"Kirigiri-san, posso chiederti cosa... cosa ha questo odore?" domandò Naegi, quando ebbe risposto alla domanda della ragazza.

La donna scrollò le spalle "La sua bocca. Questo è l'odore che è rimasto sulla sua saliva"

Il conato che colpì improvvisamente Makoto fu trattenuto nelle minacce che la sua razionalità rivolse a se stesso: una macchia simile sulla scena del crimine e non soltanto Yusaku non avrebbe avuto giustizia, ma la condanna a morte per tutti sarebbe stata assicurata.

"Ti prego, non dire nulla di questa cosa" fu la richiesta solenne della ragazza "Nemmeno durante il class trial. Tienilo per te"

Il ragazzo annuì, anche se leggermente confuso. Poi, colto da un dubbio, proseguì.

"Però c'è una cosa che non mi convince: perchè nel Monokuma file c'è scritto che la causa della morte è lo strangolamento?"

"Non saprei, ma non mi sono mai fidata dei dati di fonte incerta; direi che quelli che ci procura quel robot sono da prendere con le pinze, non ti pare?"

"Ok, ma... durante il primo processo, le informazioni erano corrette. A che pro modificarle proprio adesso?"

Quelle parole parvero destabilizzare il volto compassato della liceale, e la fronte aggrottata rivelava tutta l'entità di una sorpresa che quella domanda innocente aveva sollevato. I suoi occhi concordavano con lui, gli davano ragione... ma al tempo stesso lottavano disperatamente, con le necessità e le impossibilità varie del caso.


	2. Unordinary day - La seduta è in corso!

Naegi tremò visibilmente quando, con un violento scossone, la grata del montacarichi terminò il suo dovere portandoli nel luogo prestabilito. Il class trial, in quella occasione, avrebbe avuto come sfondo le stelle del firmamento e le mezzelune che i bambini disegnano per intendere la notte. Forse Monokuma usava quello stratagemma per rievocare l'orario del decesso, forse solo perchè aveva trovato simili chincaglierie kitch in qualche discarica e aveva trovato il modo di ritrovargli uno scopo. Quello che era certo, però, fu il dubbio ancestrale che lo assalì quando prese posto dinanzi al suo banco.

Certo, la volta scorsa gli era andata infinitamente peggio; bersaglio centrale di un'indagine che sembrava avere elementi sufficienti per abbatterlo - e con lui abbattere tutti gli altri studenti della 78 -; ne era uscito fuori solo perchè Fujiki prima e Kirigiri dopo avevano fatto fronte comune per abbattere tutte le false piste che conducevano a lui.

Nel presente, però, lui era comunque il povero disgraziato senza elementi sufficienti per capire chi davvero fosse l'assassino; e che uno dei due che lo aveva difeso nel caso precedente fosse l'attuale vittima non deponeva a favore del suo nervosimo. Sentiva le ginocchia cedere, le mani tremare; soffocava il tutto appoggiandosi al legno lucido con mestizia e una vaga punta di disperazione. Guardando i suoi compagni prendere posto, cercò di scrutare i loro lineamenti per indovinare una traccia di colpevolezza che però, tristemente, non vide.

"Bene bastardelli" iniziò Monokuma, con la sua voce leziosa "Iniziamo questo nuovo processo. Obiettivo di oggi è trovare il bastardo di voi che ha ucciso il nostro compianto haker"

"La vittima è stata uccisa per stangolamento" iniziò Togami, che proprio non rinunciava all'idea di assumere il comando.

Fu una nota distorta a far alzare sospettosamente il capo del fortunello. Una nota di gelo, di cupezza, che incrinava leggermente la voce dello scion; parlava con fredda professionalità, con la solita flemma che lo contraddistingueva; pure, notava in lui una nota monocorde, qualcosa che non ricordava di avergli visto durante il class trial precedente.

Era lontana anni luce, quella constatazione, dall'essere una prova di colpevolezza, ma intuiva, Naegi, che quel dettaglio apparentemente irrilevante avrebbe potuto essergli utile.

"Non sono state trovate altre tracce, e sul corpo della vittima e nello spogliatoio" aggiunse con solennità Celes "In altre parole, Fujiki è stato ucciso a mani nude, senza alcuno strumento utile"

"Inoltre" aggiunse Ishimaru "L'omicidio è avvenuto all'interno dello spogliatoio  maschile antecedente la piscina. Quindi parliamo senz'altro di un uomo"

"Non solo, Bro'" si inserì Mondo "parliamo di uno di grossa stazza, visto che comunque strangolare una persona non è qualcosa di semplice. E pure che Fujiki era una mammoletta, comunque non era fesso, e non si sarebbe fatto sorprendere dal primo coglione con manie omicide"

"Ti rendi conto che, così dicendo, ti stai praticamente descrivendo?" soggiunse Celes, ridendo malignamente.

"Brutta stronza! Come ti permetti?!"

"Ragazzi, calmatevi! Non vi agitate!" intervenne prontamente Naegi, che già aveva capito quanto far surriscaldare gli animi avrebbe impedito la risoluzione del caso.

"State commettendo lo stesso errore dell'altra volta" intervenne Kirigiri.

Gli occhi di tutti furono quindi su di lei.

"Partite da informazioni parziali e fate ricostruzioni che non possono essere dimostrate. In altre parole, vi state lasciando prendere dal pregiudizio, ed esattamente come l'altra volta giungerete a soluzioni sbagliate. Volete davvero che ci sia un secondo Naegi, in questa seduta?"

Il silenzio rimbombò nella sala adibita al chiasso dei dibattiti. Tranne che nel volto degli stoici, Naegi intravedeva imbarazzo, una leggera punta di irritazione ma, soprattutto, agitazione. Loro volevano salvarsi; il salvarsi li portava a cercare un modo per risolvere nel modo più celere possibile quel caso. Da lì a commettere sbagli pur di abbreviare i tempi il passo era decisamente breve.

Figurativamente, si trattava di continuare a tenere la mano sul fuoco quando invece l'istinto suggeriva di toglierla.

"Ripetiamo quello che sappiamo" disse quindi il fortunato, perchè temeva - nel vedere visi tanto abbattuti - di veder spegnere la fiamma della volontà "Ricominciamo ancora una volta. Rivediamo attentamente ciò che abbiamo dimenticato di dire. Sopratutto, dobbiamo dire tutto, e ripeto il tutto di quello che riguarda Yusaku Fujiki"

In realtà, l'ultima parte era una esortazione maggiormente mirata. Non alla 78, che vi vide solo un modo enfatico per concludere la classe, ma per la stessa Kirigiri che pretendeva verità inoppugnabili. Lo sguardo verde chiaro chiedeva - forse supplicava - una muta richiesta: quella di poter dire del veleno che lei affermava di aver sentito sulle labbra dell'haker.

E invece Kirigiri, con un leggero movimento della testa, invisibile agli altri, insistette sul suo silenzio e, di conseguenza, su quello che avrebbe dovuto continuare a tenere Naegi.

"Abbiamo detto che la vittima è morta per strangolamento, nello spogliatoio maschile antecedente la piscina" iniziò dunque, con una lieve punta di amarezza.

"Non c'erano segni di lotta, all'interno del locale" fu l'intervento di Sakura "Le cose erano esattamente al loro posto... o meglio, al posto che presumo che abbiano. Non avendolo mai visto non posso dirlo con sicurezza"

"Allora confermo io" le venne incontro Oowada "Ci sono stato solo una volta, e a parte la polvere non c'è niente che salti all'occhio"

"La polvere, però, potrebbe dirci se qualcuno ha camminato da quelle parti assieme a Fujiki-kun" suppose Asahina.

"Negativo" rispose Ishimaru "Perchè comunque in molti sono entrati lì"

"Anche noi, non è vero Bro?" e rise, Mondo, ripensando a quella sfida che li aveva ravvicinati come fratelli.

"Potrei intervenire un momento?" esclamò all'improvviso Celes, con la sua serafica tranquillità.

"Se stai per dire che per quello che ho appena detto sono maggiormente sospettato..." iniziò il biker.

"No, è tutt'altra cosa. Naegi-kun ci ha detto di dire tutto quello che sappiamo su Yusaku Fujiki, non è vero? Quindi io stavo riflettendo su di lui..."

"Ebbene, a quale conclusione è giunta, lady Celestia Ludemberg?"

"Fermatevi un momento a ricordare la vittima. Cosa aveva detto all'inizio, durante la nostra prima riunione?"

La ricordavano tutti, perchè era stata la prima di numerose sconfitte subite per mano della disperazione. La mole di pilastri, quella di viti e di lastre d'acciaio che corredava il loro istituto scolastico aveva permesso ai ragazzi di avere innanzi un numero spropositato di spazi e l'esigua speranza di andarvi oltre. Nemmeno la forza di Ogami aveva realizzato la creazione di una fuga provvisoria, anche pericolosa: tutto si era risolto nelle macabre parole della gambler, che col suo sorriso enigmatico e studiato aveva chiesto a tutti di arrendersi e di non agire machiavellicamente nelle ore notturne della loro giornata.

Il coro dei loro rimproveri venne in quel dì smorzato proprio dall'haker. Riflettendoci su, Naegi pensò che quella doveva essere stata la prima volta in cui aveva avuto il privilegio di ascoltare la sua voce, perchè né durante "la cerimonia d'ingresso al liceo" né successivamente ricordava di averlo visto aprir bocca.

 

_"Per quanto mi riguarda, io sono d'accordo" aveva detto infatti "Sicuramente rimpiangerò la mancanza di un buon computer, la possibilità di smanettare su una tastiera, ma... sono cose a cui posso rinunciare, se l'alternativa è uccidere o essere ucciso"_

_"Ma che stai dicendo?" aveva protestato uno di loro, Naegi non ricordava chi._

_"Perdona la franchezza, ma non sono interessato a trovare una via di fuga. Il mondo, la fuori, è pieno zeppo di mostri pronti a fare ben di peggio di quello che mi potete fare voi. Assassini, traditori, ladri... se mi si chiedesse di divedere lo spazio con solo quindici di loro piuttosto che con mille mila, allora penso che arriverete alla mia stessa conclusione"_

_"Ma... non diciamo sciocchezze! E il sole? E l'aria pulita? E la libertà?" e questa ossservazione il ragazzo la ricordò provenire da Asahina, quella che più di tutti anelava l'acqua sul corpo quando ancora la piscina non era stata loro aperta._

_"Se anche uscissi da qui, andrei di nuovo a rinchiudermi nella mia stanza per riprendere il mio lavoro di haker, e visto che ci sono ti dico anche che questa stanza ha così pochi metri quadrati che Togami non la prenderebbe in considerazione nemmeno come ripostiglio"_

_"Quindi ci stai dicendo che, solo perchè tu sei un misantropo del cazzo, noi dobbiamo smettere di lottare?!" fu la scandalizzata sintesi di Leon Kuwata._

_"Sto dicendo che, visto e considerato che abbiamo ancora una libertà, ovvero quella di scegliere, io decido di fare come Celes: adattarmi. E siccome non amo rischiare, credo che l'idea di non uscire di sera sia ragionevole e sensata"_

Le ultime parole Naegi le sentì nell'eco della voce di Celes, colei che aveva sintetizzato con pragmaticità quello che tutti sapevano perfettamente.

Era qualcosa che usciva dai binari, ciò che avevano tra le mani: l'unico che aveva affermato di non voler scappare nemmeno dalla sua stanza, era morto molti metri lontano da essa.

"Ma non dimentichiamo una cosa" esclamò Ishimaru, il primo a parlare dopo secondi di attonito silenzio "Non dimentichiamo il movente"

"Già!" esclamò Aoi, battendo un pugno nel palmo come in segno di una conclusione raggiunta dopo molto peregrinare "Forse stiamo sbagliando, dopotutto. Forse qualcosa aveva spinto Fujiki ad uscire dalla sua stanza..."

"Mia cara Asahina, non commettere di nuovo l'errore di fare deduzioni solo da prove incomplete" la redarguì bonariamente la sua migliore amica.

"Scusami, hai ragione"

Non dando adito ad un siparietto tanto mediocre, fu Togami a chiedere se era possibile ascoltare il segreto di Fujiki.

"Siete stati davvero dei babbei, potevate entrare nella stanza di Fujiki durante le investigazioni, la porta era aperta" fu la risposta derisoria dell'orso"

"Davvero? Si può fare?" esclamò Hagakure, che vedeva in una simile prospettiva il crimine della violazione della privacy.

"Upupupupu, certo che si può, pensavate davvero che il vostro preside avrebbe concesso ai colpevoli la possibilità di nascondere le prove all'interno delle loro stanze?

"Questo significa che abbiamo perso la possibilità di saperlo, quindi?" e Celes sembrava quasi distratta, mentre poneva un quesito che avrebbe forse cambiato l'esito del class trial.

"Mmmh... non saprei... posso... non posso..."

"Andiamo, deciditi! Non abbiamo tutto il giorno!" prorompendo in quel modo, Naegi rinvenne nuovamente in Togami quella punta di inspiegabile che tanto lo aveva insospettito prima.

"Non hai il minimo rispetto per il tuo presidente..." bisbigliò la voce sintetica del robot "D'altronde, perchè dovreste? Sono solo un orso..."

"D'accordo, abbiamo capito" lo interruppe la gambler, decisamente stanca di quel gioco "Vuol dire che continueremo questo discorso anche senza il tuo indizio"

"Voi avete bisogno di questo indizio!" esclamò Monokuma, alzandosi in piedi sul suo scranno "Perchè senza di me non saprete mai che Yusaku Fujiki era un hacktivista!" e poi, con finto pentimento, mettendosi le zampe bicolori dinanzi al sorriso distorto "Ops, me lo sono proprio lasciato sfuggire, upupu"

"Hack... che?" chiese imbarazzato il confuso veggente

"Hacker at-attivista, ra-razza di ignorante che... che non sei altro" borbottò Touko.

"Hei, non offendermi così!"

"No-non ti sto offendendo, ti descrivo"

"Però" si inserì Asahina, ancor più imbarazzata "Anche io, lo confesso, non so cosa fa un Hacker attivista"

"Lo dice il nome, si tratta di una persona che ha deciso di usare le sue conoscenze cibernetiche per invadere i farewell..." così aveva iniziato Togami, perchè per lui era sempre un piacere sbandierare al mondo la sua onniscenza. Aoi, che nonostante tutto lo ascoltava interessata, vide ad un certo punto interrotta la sua spiegazione, sostituita da un più sbrigativo "Si tratta di haker che prendono i soldi delle maggiori aziende del pianeta per distribuire meglio il denaro. E si legga quel distribuire meglio in modo ironico"

"In pratica" aggiunse Celes "i più lo distribuiscono meglio nelle loro tasche"

"Ok, ho capito" disse la nuotatrice, improvvisamente pensosa "Ma perchè un segreto simile avrebbe dovuto portare Fujiki-kun a violare il coprifuoco?"

"Beh, non è che ci stia capendo molto, ma mi pare di capire che parliamo di cose illegali" intervenne Mondo "Forse voleva commettere un crimine per evitare che venisse fuori"

"No-non credo" lo contraddisse Fukawa, meditabonda "Se rimaniamo fedeli al personaggio, non c'era ragione per Yusaku Fujiki di lasciare la sua stanza. Sic-sicuramente si sarà sentito minacciato, ma a ma-maggior ragione avrebbe desiderato di restare in questa scuola, perchè a quel punto nessuno avrebbe potuto toccarlo"

Makoto rimase sorpreso da quell'intervento, perchè accadeva di rado che la super Lettrice liceale intervenisse in un discorso per fare qualcosa di diverso dallo smentire con sufficienza teorie che non le sembravano corrette. Pensò, e non seppe se prenderla sul ridere, che l'identificare la vittima come un vero e proprio personaggio, come fatto da Celes, avesse posposto l'omicidio in un campo quasi letterario, dove la ragazza si sentiva più libera di muoversi.

Mentalmente prese nota di quella curiosa osservazione, perchè se la disgrazia gli avesse imposto di rivivere un nuovo class trial, contare su un elemento in più era certamente piacevole.

"Quindi la teoria del complotto sui nostri più reconditi segreti alla fine non ha valore?" fu la domanda di Hifumi, leggermente scoraggiato "Dobbiamo ripartire dal punto di partenza?"

"Non direi" intervenne Togami, con voce ferma "L'idea del movente non è sbagliata, ma forse la stiamo considerando dal punto di vista sbagliato. Crediamo che la morte sia dovuta al segreto di Fujiki... e se invece fosse dovuta al segreto dell'assassino?"

"Master Togami Byakuya, forse insinua che Master Yusaku Fujiki era a conoscenza di qualcosa su di noi?"

"Forse il segreto di un certo scion" disse civettuola Celes "Non hai detto tu che gli haker attivisti attaccano le aziende? Vuoi farmi credere che la Togami Zaibatsu non ha mai avuto simili grane?"

"Ogni giorno, ma se davvero esiste qualcosa per cui i Togami devono provare vergogna, ti assicuro che non esisterebbe in un luogo che può essere consulato da terzi, credimi" disse con orgoglio il biondo "E comunque mi avete frainteso. Non dico che sia stato Fujiki a sapere di un qualche segreto" concentrando su Fukawa il suo sguardo continuò "Dico che può essere stato il colpevole a cantare, magari per fargli abbassare la guardia"

"No, aspetta, non sono stata io!" strillò Touko, atterrita da quello sguardo.

"Lo so" fece stizzito l'altro "E infatti non parlavo di te. Parlo di qualcuno che, filosoficamente parlando, poteva essere sulla stessa linea d'onda della vittima"

E infine, fulminando chi riteneva responsabile del caos.

"Chihiro Fujisaki, non sei insolitamente silenziosa quest'oggi?"

La piccola programmatrice liceale sbiancò, quando le iridi di ghiaccio del milionario andarno a fulminare lei.

"Io..."

"Aspetta, ti stai sbagliando!" intervenne Makoto Naegi.

Togami lo guardò con la sufficienza di chi si aspetta una sciocchezza.

"Ascoltate... è vero che sono stato io a dirvi di non tener conto di quell'identikit che abbiamo fatto prima dell'assassino... ma non vi ho detto nemmeno di buttarlo completamente per aria! Insomma, riflettete: Fujisaki-san è una ragazza, e per le regole che ha imposto Monokuma non è possibile per una ragazza entrare nello spogliatoio maschile"

"Ha ragione!" fu l'intervento di Asahina, quella che più aveva sentito errata l'accusa dell'ereditiere "E comunque, Fujisaki-chan è troppo piccina per arrivare al collo di Fujiki. Se anche si fosse appesa a lui, alla vittima non sarebbe servito nulla per liberarsi"

Erano prove inoppugnabili, che però non ebbero l'effetto di ridare colore al viso smorto della povera ragazzina. Fissava i suoi compagni, in particolare il suo carnefice, con lo sguardo atterrito di una vittima pronta a salire sul patibolo. E forse la metafora non era nemmeno tanto sbagliata.

"Sbagliato. Tu, Naegi, hai sbagliato" fu la risposta secca del biondo "E anche tu, Asahina, ma questa non è una novità"

"Ehi, maleducato" esclamò lei, piccata.

"Perchè avrei sbagliato, Togami-kun?" chiese invece Makoto.

"Perchè le regole, in questo gioco, sono fatte per essere infrante" disse sprezzante l'altro.

"Forse, ma con una mitragliatrice appesa sul soffitto credo che si possa infrangere ben poco" ribattè Celes.

"Dico infrangere, ma intendo aggirare" si corresse lo scion "Dico che il colpevole ha sfruttato una falla che si trovava all'interno del regolamento"

"Aspetta" intervenne Hagakure, che temette di essersi perso "Ecco... ma le regole non vietano che gli studenti possano dare il proprio ElectroID a qualcuno?"

"Precisamente, ma questo non vieta a nessuno di... rubarlo"

E li cadde un silenzio di tomba, rovinato solo dalla risata stridula del robot assiso sul suo trono.

"Ottimo lavoro, Bastar-Togami! Se un vero genio del crimine"

Il peggio, per Naegi, fu vedere che il milionario appariva quasi lusingato da quel complimento.

"Ma nessuno ha perso il proprio ElettroID" disse Sakura "O almeno, nessuno lo ha detto"

"Se qualcuno ha perso il suo ElettroID, alzi subito la mano" berciò Ishimaru, che ancora non capiva quanto inutile fosse applicare le norme scolastiche in un sanguinario processo.

"Non perdere tempo, sono certo che nessuno lo ha smarrito" intervenne Togami, e la sorpresa stavolta venne fuori perchè, nelle parole del ragazzo, sembrava esserci la contraddizione alla sua affermazione precedente.

"Ma allora cosa ha preso?"

Fu lì che venne fuori una ricostruzione che dava pieno merito a quanto osservato già da Monokuma: l'esistenza di un contenitore di metallo, all'ingresso della scuola, dove gli ElettroID dei ragazzi deceduti venivano decorosamente raccolti.

"Naegi, devo dirtelo io il resto?" esclamò trionfo l'ereditiere.

Ma ovviamente Naegi era arrivato ad una conclusione, sebbene la cosa lo infastidisse oltre ogni misura: si trattava di Leon Kuwata, l'unico ragazzo tra le vittime del precedente processo. Se davvero non era considerato fuori da ogni regola prenderlo in prestito, allora qualsiasi ragazza avrebbe potuto uccidere Fujiki.

"Però c'è una cosa che ancora non capisco" insistette il fortunato "Il tuo ragionamento è ottimo, e forse è stato davvero usato questo espediente, nell'omicidio... ma perchè credi davvero che sia stato Fujisaki-san ad ucciderlo? Insomma... basi davvero le tue accuse sul fatto che sappia di informatica e che sia stata zitta per tutto il tempo in questo class trial?"

L'ultima parte, in realtà, era stata detta più a rigor di logica che di pensiero. Perchè Makoto, sebbene ritenesse davvero poco ponderata la storia del silenzio, trovava comunque sospetti quel pallore innaturale, quella rigidità, quegli occhi sbarrati e quel tremore.

"Hai ragione, Naegi, a questo punto direi che è ora di finirla, con questa messinscena" disse Togami, in un sospiro stanco "Le mie prove sono deboli, non scalfiscono nessuno... ma io so per certo che la colpevole è lei, perchè ieri sera l'ho vista scappare di fretta e furia dalla direzione della piscina"

"Che cosa?!" e quelle furono le prime parole che Chihiro Fujisaki pronunciò all'interno del processo che sembrava portare la sua firma.

"Non mi hai visto? Beh, è normale: mi trovavo nella biblioteca, in quel momento. Quando ho sentito dei passi mi sono affacciato e... chi pensi che abbia visto?"

La piccola programmatrice non rispose.

"Tu, Fujisaki, mentre correvi come una disperata giù per le scale. Visto che c'ero, sono andatao a controllare la piscina, la direzione da cui provenivi, ed ecco che trovo il nuovo cadavere di questo gioco"

La piccola non replicò nemmeno a questo.

"Visto che non parli sarò costretto a chiedertelo di persona: hai visto Yusaku Fujiki, ieri sera?"

Makoto Naegi non credette alle sue orecchie, quando la piccola rispose di sì. Ci si aspettava la ferma risoluzione di una criminale pronta a negare in punto di morte ogni suo coinvolgimento - esattamente come era accaduto con Leon - e invece, contro ogni pronostico, ella confermò quanto detto dallo scion.

"Volevo parlargli del segreto che Monokuma avrebbe svelato, perchè ero sicura che lui mi avrebbe capito... Volevo solo parlargli... io..."

"Fujisaki-chan... quindi l'hai ucciso?" chiese Asahina, al colmo del terrore. Makoto la capiva: era l'orrore di vedere una persona creduta onesta divenire un mostro.

Ma lì l'animo di Chihiro riprese forza.

"No, non sono stato io! Ve lo posso giurare, non avrei mai fatto del male a Yusaku!"

"Adesso lo chiami anche per nome?" chiese divertita Celes "Quindi siete diventati molto intimi"

"Che... sì, lo chiamo per nome... ma..."

"Andiamo, ormai sei con le spalle al muro" la interruppe Togami, null'affatto impietosito "Non ti rimane che confessare"

"Ma... io davvero non l'ho ucciso!"

"E pe-pensi davvero che ti crediamo?!" fu la domanda di Touko.

"Ma è così! L'ho incontrato, ieri sera, ma non l'ho ucciso! Io... Noi... Non ci crederete ma..."

E la ragazza scoppiò in lacrime.

"Non sarà che... Lady Chihiro Fujisaki, siete stata forse violata da Master Yusaku Fujiki?"

"Cos-NO!" e la urlò, quella negazione, quasi il solo pensarlo le facesse orrore.

"Yusaku non mi ha fatto nulla, e io non ho fatto nulla a lui! Lo so che è difficile da credere, ma è così! Vi prego, credetemi... altrimenti morirete tutti... io non ho fatto niente..." e rialzando la testa, quasi con fierezza, esclamò "Possibile che nessuno voglia credermi?!"

Makoto Naegi avrebbe risposto di sì. Non con spontaneità, ma con calcolo: era seriamente convinto dell'onesta di Chihiro Fujisaki. La ragazza, nonostante tutto, gli appariva quello che si era sempre figurato: una persona troppo gentile per mentire. Quando i fatti l'avevano identificata vicino a Fujiki, nulla le avrebbe impedito di negare, perchè solo la parola di Togami - comunque abbastanza discutibile - confermava quello che nessun'altro sapeva. In altre parole, Fujisaki aveva ammesso la verità anche quando non era stata tenuta a farlo.

Makoto era arrivato alla conclusione che era avvenuto qualcosa, quella sera, un qualcosa che aveva portato i due geni del computer ad avvicinarsi in uno stesso spazio. Non avrebbe mai saputo dire cosa fosse quel legame, ma sicuramente era stato sufficientemente solido da cementare un'amicizia capace di vincere la timidezza della programmatrice. E lei, troppo ingenua per creare inganni, non aveva ucciso Fujiki perchè altrimenti si sarebbe contraddetta, o addirittura tradita con una sorta di confessione nel corso delle indagini. Quel silenzio prolungato, evidentemente, era servito alla giovane per non dire nulla che portasse tutti a ritenerla colpevole.

"Io ti credo"

Ma quelle parole non vennero da lui. Erano di Kirigiri.

"Kirigiri-san..." mormorò Chihiro, ora speranzoso.

"Io credo... anzi, sono convinta che tu sia innocente"

"E perchè mai?" fu la domanda seccata di Togami, che di quel class trial, a quanto pareva, voleva rimanerne il re.

Lei non si diede nemmeno la pena di rispondergli.

"Naegi-kun" chiese invece al fortunato "ricordi di quell'indizio che abbiamo trovato nella bocca della vittima?"

Il fortunato tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Il voto di silenzio era stato finalmento tolto.

"Tracce di veleno nella bocca della vittima?" chiesero in coro molti, di sicuro i più stupefatti, dopo che Makoto parlò loro di quell'aroma sgradevole che aveva invaso le narici della vittima poco prima di spirare.

"Rispondi, Monokuma" intervenne Togami, altero "Com'è stato ucciso Fujiki?"

"Per strangolamento, mi sembra chiaro" fu la risposta atona del robot, che sembrava aver perso qualche forma di baldanza per quei cambi d'umore di cui era sempre vittima.

"E allora quell'odore?" chiese l'altro, imperterrito.

"Upupupu" se la rise l'orso "Io ti sto dicendo che deve essere morto per strangolamento. Che abbia assunto dei veleni poco prima di morire non è qualcosa che il Monokuma File è tenuto a dirti"

"Quindi è stato il veleno a soffocarlo?" domandò Ishimaru, ora confuso.

"Quella è u-una morta per asfissia, non per strangolamento!" lo contraddisse Fukawa.

"Ma allora si può sapere com'è morto Fujiki!?" esclamò disperato Hagakure.

Fu l'ordine imperante di Kirigiri a imporre il silenzio dinanzi a quella bolgia di perchè.

"Non è discutendo in questo modo, che arriverete alla verità. Una verità difficile, lo constato da me, ma è pur sempre l'unica possibile. Come disse il grande detective di Baker Street, quando si escludono tutte le strade impossibili, l'unica che rimane, per quanto improbabile, deve essere per forza la verità. Quindi, ancora una volta, cercate di raccogliere gli indizi che avete su Fujiki"

Ma gli occhi della ragazza non guardavano la scolaresca, guardavano solo Naegi. E non per una mancanza di rispetto, nè di fiducia; lo vedeva con i suoi occhi color malva, l'amnesica, che quella mente laboriosa stava già mettendo insieme i pezzi prima ancora che ella lo avesse dato come compito da fare ai suoi compagni.

E in effetti Makoto pensava, pensava freneticamente a tutti gli indizi che aveva su un caso tanto assurdo. Al veleno, che forse era mortale, ma che non era stata la causa del decesso. Al presunto strangolamento, che aveva lasciato le sottili striature rosse a deturpare il collo della vittima. La mancanza di segni di lotta, e sul luogo del delitto, e sul corpo della vittima.

Perchè una persona sospettosa e arguta come Fujiki era arrivata a esporsi tanto davanti ad un nemico, si chiedeva Naegi? Perchè era così lontano dalla propria stanza? Per parlare con Fujisaki, lo si era capito.

"Fujisaki, quando tu hai lasciato Fujiki nello spogliatoio, era ancora vivo?"

La programmatrice annuì.

Quindi forse correva perchè non voleva farsi beccare da uno dei suoi compagni; d'altronde stava palesemente infrangendo il coprifuoco. Che stesse scappando da Fujiki era poco probabile, visto che era stata proprio lei ad affermare di non aver nè fatto danno all'haker, né di averlo subito.

"Yusaku non mi ha fatto nulla, e io non ho fatto nulla a lui!" erano state le sue parole.

E a proposito di parole... perchè in quel momento gli veniva in mente la frase di chiusura di Kirigiri?: "Quindi, ancora una volta, cercate di raccogliere gli indizi che avete su Fujiki"

Un campanello di allarme era suonato già la prima volta che l'aveva sentita; ma perchè? Cosa aveva colto di sbagliato il suo subconscio per andare a posarsi proprio lì quando ancora rifletteva su altri indizi?

Fu posando lo sguardo su Fukawa che infine pervenne alla verità. La verità più improbabile, come l'aveva descritta la ragazza dal talento misterioso, ma l'unica accettabile in un consesso che pretendeva un criminale da impiccare.


	3. Unordinary day - Final Debut

"Non è mai successo" fu la sua conclusione.

"Cosa non è mai successo?" chiese Asahina, confusa.

"Tutto... questo processo è inutile. L'omicidio non c'è mai stato"

L'esclamazione di sorpresa di tutti venne soffocata dalla risata divertita di Monokuma.

"Se vuoi suicidarti, mio caro Naegi, non hai che da proseguire su questa strada. Vuoi dire che tutti quanti voi bastardi avete avuto l'allucinazione di un cadavere?"

"Purtroppo è l'unica spiegazione probabile" fu la replica del fortunato "Questa è l'unica conclusione che collega tutti gli indizi"

"E come saresti giunto a una tale conclusione, di grazia?" fu la domanda di Celes, incredibilmente scettica alle sue parole.

"Pensateci: Monokuma non ha negato che Fujiki abbia assunto del veleno, no?" e guardò l'orso, aspettandosi una risposta che si consumò con una sola risata di sbieco.

"E allora? Il criminale ha prima avvelenato la vittima per poi strangolarla"

"Ti sbagli, Celes-san. Perchè, se la vittima, o quella che per il momento chiamiamo tale, aveva assunto qualcosa di tossico, a che pro allora sporcarsi le mani per finire l'opera?"

"Forse l'ha fatto perchè Fujiki stava per urlare, oppure stava per fare qualcosa che avrebbe messo noi in allarme"

"Ma al secondo piano, quando tutti in teoria eravamo nelle nostre stanze insonorizzate?" replicò il castano.

"Senza contare che la vittima non  ha alcuna ferita, né escoriazione, né frattura" gli venne incontro Kirigiri, con un sorriso "Questo significa che non ha mai opposto resistenza"

"E se non ha mai opposto resistenza" intervenne Togami, finalmente ricondotto alla ragione "allora era inutile strangolarla"

Smanettando col suo ElettroID, Naegi cercò l'ulteriore prova su cui la sua teoria metteva radici.

"Questa è la foto di Fujiki-kun*, come lo abbiamo trovato questa mattina" proclamò, e sul piccolo schermo comparve il viso esanime del ragazzo su cui si cercava di scoprire la verità.

"Ha per caso un occhio semiaperto e non ce ne siamo accorti?" berciò Hagakure, che tentava assurdamente di indovinare partendo dalla parte sbagliata della foto.

"Le tracce dello strangolamento!"

Fu la volta di Ishimaru, improvvisamente illuminato su quello che Naegi aveva voluto silenziosamente mettere in luce.

"Vedete" spiegò poi il fortunato "Quando un corpo viene ucciso per strangolamento, solo all'inizio le striature sul collo sono rosse. Successivamente cambiano colore"

Era una cosa che aveva appreso sui libri di biologia, qualcosa che il genio di Ishimaru, esperto in tutte le materie scolastiche, aveva intuito col solo sguardo, sebbene in grave ritardo.

Fu proprio quest'ultimo a continuare "Quando il sangue non scorre più in un corpo, tende a coagularsi nelle vene. In altre parole, nelle varie fasi che il corpo attraversa nel suo processo di decomposizione, vi è anche quella in cui ogni ematoma e ogni escoriazione assume una nuova sfumatura... ovvero bluastra"

Perfino nel dirlo, lo sguardo dell'ultra rappresentante di classe sembrava annaspare nell'incertezza. Naegi non sapeva dire se l'incredulità veniva dal non aver compreso per tempo cosa stesse avvenendo sotto i suoi occhi o, semplicemente, cosa aveva scatenato quella che era a conti fatti una menzogna.

"Ma... non capisco!" esclamò Asahina, guardando ad uno ad uno i compagni che avevano rimesso insieme i primi pezzi del puzzle "Quindi cosa sta succedendo? Fujiki è morto o no?!"

"No, Asahina-san. Qui non c'è stato alcun omicidio" rispose Makoto e, con uno sguardo di sfida a Monokuma "Guardando Fukawa-san, ho trovato la chiave per risolvere questo mistero"

"Eh? Ch-Che cosa c'entro io?" fu la domanda giustificata della Lettrice.

Naegi sorrise, conscio di non poter dire tutta la verità. E cioè che, più della semplice presenza della ragazza occhialuta, a condurlo per la retta via era stata la frase finale di Kirigiri Kyoko. Una frase che lo aveva collegato a quanto detto da lui prima.

"Sopratutto, dobbiamo dire tutto, e ripeto il tutto di quello che riguarda Yusaku Fujiki"

Quelle erano state le parole dette prima dal fortunato, che come risultato avevano avuto l'intervento di Celes e la trasposizione letteraria di Yusaku Fujiki, divenuto ben presto di interesse per la giovane Fukawa.

Con parole simili, Kirigiri voleva che sempre a Fukawa si ritornasse - o meglio, che proprio lui ritornasse a Fukawa col pensiero. Le parole di lei le erano suonate sbagliate, ma nel vero quel sentimento era invece di semplice dejavu, qualcosa che lo riportava e lo doveva riportare all'immediato passato.

"Mi hai ricordato un'opera teatrale molto famosa, Fukawa-san, qualcosa di talmente importante nel mondo della letteratura che l'ho letto perfino io"

Come compito della scuola, andava aggiunto, ma in quel frangente era poco importante.

"Conoscete Romeo e Giulietta?" fu quindi la domanda definitiva.

Negli occhi di tutti si dipinse la comprensione.

Tranne in quelli di Hagakure.

"Ehm.. parliamo dei due innamorati di Venezia, no?"

"Verona!" lo corresse severamente Fukawa, folse colpita sul vivo da tanta ignoranza "La città era Verona. Nella città che dici tu è ambientato Il mercante di Venezia!"

"Ah, è vero" chiosò semplicemente l'indovino, con un disinteresse che fece sospirare in molti.

"Quindi, in altre parole" intervenne Togami, forse per scongelare il gelo che le ultime battute avevano suscitato "...dovremmo supporre che Yusaku Fujiki ha assunto di per se del veleno per sembrare defunto?" confuso, guardò Fujisaki "E allora perchè tu stavi scappando, ieri sera?"

"P-Per non farmi scoprire" bisbigliò lei, colma di imbarazzo.

"No, aspettate!" intervenne Mondo, concitato "Ma allora lo strangolamento? E quelle striscie al collo? No, perchè sinceramente non ci sto capendo un cazzo!"

Fu Kirigiri a risolvere il tutto con una semplice parola.

"Belladonna"

"Eh?" dissero alcuni

"Si tratta di una pianta, le cui foglie secernanano una sostanza che" e lì guardò Naegi "hanno quello sgradevole odore che ti ho fatto annusare"

Il giovane storse il naso, ricordando la pessima sensazione avuta quando il dito di lei si era pericolosamente avvicinato al suo viso.

"Se non ricordo male" e fu Celes a intervenire "la belladonna era un collirio che in passato le donne usavano per rendere gli occhi più luminosi"

"Quello è uno degli usi per cui è conosciuta" rispose Kyoko "Ha anche proprietà curative, ma non è questo il punto. Infatti è risaputo che, se assunta in dosi eccessive, può causare quello che al giorno d'oggi si chiamerebbe stato comatoso"

Lo sguardo della ragazza si illuminò, mentre descriveva quello che era accaduto nella notte del misfatto. A Makoto apparve come una bambina che stava accingendosi a portare un compito ben svolto ai suoi genitori.

"Ed è la belladonna quella a cui si riferiva Shakespeare nella sua opera?" domando curiosa Aoi. Forse l'espressione sua innocente nasceva dalla consapevolezza di non essere più in pericolo.

"N-No, Sha-Shakespeare non parlò mai del nome del veleno"

"E forse non esiste. Molti hanno solo congetturato di cosa potesse trattarsi, altri hanno sostenuto candidamente che non può funzionare qualcosa del genere. Questo perchè" e qui guardò Ishimaru, volendo alludere al momento in cui lui stesso era intervenuto per quella faccenda del sangue "Non è possibile far sembrare davvero morta una persona, nemmeno col veleno più potente. Se il sangue non gira e non porta nutrimento ci sarebbero conseguenze devastanti per il corpo. Ergo, il cuore non può fermarsi, non a lungo almeno. Per dirvene una, se il sangue smettesse di fluire, non arriverebbe più al cervello l'ossigeno, e di conseguenza avverrebbe la morte cerebrale"

"Per questo la ferita al collo era rossa, e non nera" fece il Rappresentante.

"Ma allora perchè non abbiamo sentito il cuore battere?" chiese Sakura.

"Perchè, se il cuore batte ad una frequenza troppo bassa, allora può essere difficile sentirlo solo manualmente. D'altronde, a noi era bastato trovarlo freddo e stesso al suolo per definirlo morto: ci siamo fidati fin da subito di quello che aveva detto Monokuma, ed ecco il risultato"

L'orso, a quella accusa nemmeno velata, si limitò a sghignazzare.

"Quindi Master Yusaku Fujiki aveva il calore corporeo di un cadavere?" fu la domanda lecita di Hifumi, che aveva prestato attenzione all'ultima frase della ragazza.

"Sì, perchè è uno degli effetti della belladonna. Infatti veniva usata in passato per curare le febbri"

"Però io ancora non capisco una cosa" intervenne inaspettatamente Toko "C-che ci facciamo qui, allora? E perchè Yusaku ha fatto tutto questo?"

Naegi comprese che era infine arrivato il suo momento. Il momento di ricostruire il caso.

"La risposta è semplice, Fukawa-san: lo hanno fatto per non svelare i loro segreti"

"L-Loro chi?"

"Io e Yusaku"

A rispondere era stata Fujisaki.

"A-allora perchè non hai detto tutto subito?" domandò la Letterata, adirata. E in molti la comprendevano, condividendo il suo sentimento.

"Perchè nessuno l'avrebbe creduta, se lo avesse fatto" rispose per lei Naegi "D'altronde, chi lo avrebbe fatto, se avesse detto: No, ragazzi, Fujiki non è morto, sta solo facendo finta. Avremmo finito per votare contro di lei e saremmo morti tutti"

Un coro di Beh e di In effetti si sollevò in un mormorio indistinto.

"Ecco quindi come sono andate le cose" disse infine Naegi.

Gli eventi gli apparvero dinanzi agli occhi, un piccolo fumetto fatto in frantumi a cui lui era stato dato il compito di rimetterlo insieme.

 

_Dapprima il luogo del presunto omicidio. Yusaku è lì, aspetta con impazienza che arrivi la sua complice; forse ci sono arrivati insieme, ma questo Naegi non può saperlo, non vi sono prove per confermarlo, e sarebbe comunque irrilevante._

_Arriva Fujisaki, tutta trafelata. Entra grazie al metodo spiegato da Togami, e porta con se il veleno di cui hanno bisogno._

_Il piano deve aver preso forma nelle loro menti quando i biglietti infamanti sono apparsi nelle zampe del sadico orso; Naegi aveva ricevuto, tutto sommato, un biglietto abbastanza innocuo, ma per altri, come Fujiki, lì vi doveva essere qualcosa di gravemente compromettente. E non doveva essere rivelato._

_Si sono ritrovati insieme, quindi, i due che, pur nel loro desiderio di silenzio, mai si sarebbero abbassati ad un omicidio. Con ogni probabilità, è stata proprio Fujisaki ad avvicinarlo, perchè è improbabile che uno come Fujiki si ritrovi a dar fiducia a persone che ha chiamato assassine già nel loro primo giorno di convivenza._

_Si arriva quindi alla famosa sera. Fujiki sa che il veleno, da solo, non è sufficiente per far credere ai suoi compagni di essere morto. Deve, anzi devono fare qualcosa che risulti scenograficamente convincente: forse è proprio Fujisaki a mettergli le mani al collo, e le sue piccole mani lasciano strisce rossastre a dare un qualche agente all'omicidio che stanno costruendo._

_Di poi, Fujiki cade svenuto per gli effetti della Belladonna. Fujisaki, non avendo altro da fare, scappa - il timore, probabilmente, di essere vista e dunque identificata come colpevole. Non sa che le sue paure non solo sono fondate, ma hanno anche la loro realizzazione con la figura di Togami, appostato all'imbocco del corridoio che conduce alla biblioteca._

_Si arriva quindi al momento in cui tutti scoprono il cadavere. Il polso non va, la temperatura è fredda. Sebbene non perfetto, Yusaku Fujiki appare proprio come un cadavere. Ma lui in realtà è vivo, e aspetta il momento propizio per sollevarsi._

_Quel momento arriva quando tutti si allontanano per il class trial._

 

"Ho sbagliato qualcosa, Monokuma?"

La risposta fu una risata sguaiata, grossolana, volgare, chiassosa. Una risata degna di Monokuma.

"Non è che lo devi chiedere, bastardello" fu quello che disse, dopo essersi calmato "Vedi piuttosto se sono i tuoi compagni a chiedersi se hai sbagliato qualcosa"

Erano parole studiate, meditate, lavorate con fine ingegno per indurre, nei suoi adorati bastardi, l'adito di un sospetto che distruggesse la costruzione di carte presentata dal fortunata. Doveva essere il metodo per diffondere incertezza, e lui prediligeva l'incertezza perchè da lì si arrivava al dubbio, e dal dubbio allo scompiglio, e dallo scompiglio alla disperazione.

Eppure le sue speranze vennero deluse, in modo triste e inesorabile. Non vi era una singola pagliuzza di insicurezza, di cautela nei loro occhi. A malapena, vi era il disgusto che gli si voleva riversare addosso, o che forse attendevano di riversare su Fujiki.

"Quindi votate questo?" domandò l'orso, consapevole che, per quel class trial, non ci sarebbe stata alcuna votazione.

"Sì, è la nostra risposta definitiva" disse con sicumena Naegi.

"Upupu" sghignazzò l'orso "Upupupupu" e da lì altre risate incontrollabili.

"Non è che la risposta era sbagliata?!" fece Aoi, allarmata da quella reazione.

"No, sta solo sfogando il nervosismo per darsi una calmata" fu la risposta da sborone di Togami.

"Bastardo, non tirare troppo la corda" fu il commento becero del robot "E comunque, visto che volete arrivare con tanta fretta alla conclusione..." partì quindi una musichetta trionfante, a cui diede seguito la voce monocorde dell'orso "Indovinato! Il vostro amico bastardo non è mai morto! Avete un'altra occasione per ammazzarlo!"

Dal retro del trono, quello su cui era assiso Monokuma, si sentì lo scalpiccio di alcuni passi scoordinati. Dapprima erano solo ombre partorite dalle tenebre, divennero poi un uomo e due figure minori, simili a nani deformi.

Fu quando la luce li investì in pieno che si trovarono innanzi il giovane Yusaku Fujiki, minacciato dai lunghi artigli affilati dei robot bicolore che mai avevano visto in un numero eccedente la singolarità.

"Monokuma 1, Monokuma 2" intervenne il robot che fino a quel momento era rimasto con loro "Adesso potete andare"

"Ai, Kuma!" esclamarono i robot, levando le tende. Yusaku, che sul viso non mostrava alcuna espressione, pure si accarezzò la gola ancora chiazzata di rosso, come a ricordare l'ombra di quegli artigli che lo avevano quasi linciato vivo.

Sul gruppo di studenti scese il gelo, perchè non si sapeva come reagire. Si era detto che era vivo, ma il vederlo lì, in piedi e apparentemente in salute, dopo aver coltivato di lui l'immagine di un morto, era sconcertante per molti versi.

"Yusaku!"

Ma non lo era per Fujisaki, che forse lo aspettava da prima dello svelamento del mistero. Lasciato il suo banco dei testimoni, gli corse incontro, gettandosi tra le sue braccia.

"H-Ho avuto tanta paura" biscicò, il viso sul petto di Yusaku.

E lì Makoto ebbe quasi un sobbalzò quando vide il viso dell'haker trasfigurarsi in un sorriso. Uno di quelli sinceri, uno di quelli che nascevano dal cuore.

E si rese conto che era la prima volta che gliene vedeva uno del genere.

"Perdonami, ma non sono riuscito ad entrare dopo l'inizio del processo" gli disse il ragazzo, posandogli una mano sulla testa "Ti ho messo in pericolo, ed è solo colpa mia"

La ragazza, sempre sul suo petto, negò con vigore, e aggiunse "So-sono io che ti devo chiedere scusa. L'hanno scoperto. Monokuma ha..."

"Sì, l'ho sentito" fece Fujiki, e il sorriso disparve per far posto ad uno sguardo freddo e severo. Che come unico destinatario aveva l'orso ancora assiso sul suo trono.

"Ti avverto, Fujiki-kun, questa scuola ha delle regole, e non ti permetterò di copulare con la tua felice metà lì dove i miei occhi ti possono raggiungere"

Fujisaki, il volto totalmente rosso, si staccò tanto repentinamente che quasi rischiò di cadere.

"E avverto voi, bastardelli" disse, rivolto al resto dei ragazzi "Ho voluto provare questa variante di class trial perchè volevo divertirmi un po', ma visto che non mi sono disperato abbastanza e che voi non siete disperati abbastanza... basta, niente più scherzi simili. Se volete un class trial, ammazzatevi sul serio!"

E lì le luci iniziarono a spegnersi, segno che la classe era invitata a lasciare il tribunale per riprendere la loro normale vita scolastica.

 

Erano tutti in caffetteria. Tutti con sul viso lo stesso sguardo, leggermente irato, ma soprattutto curioso.

Sul volto di tutti c'era la stessa domanda "Ma come diavolo vi è venuto in mente di fare una cosa del genere?"

"Non prendetevela con lui" disse Fujisaki, il viso deformato dalla tristezza "L'ho coinvolto io; è stata una mia idea"

"E cosa avevi fatto nel tuo passato di così scandaloso da doverlo nascondere ad ogni costo?" chiese Togami, in una domanda che sapeva di retorico - lui non pretendeva una risposta, viste le mosse fatte per mantenere il riserbo.

Tuttavia, contro ogni pronostico, Fujisaki si fece avanti, e con tono di voce lieve ammise "Non è ciò che ho fatto, ma ciò che sono..."

"Chihiro-san..." bisbigliò l'haker al suo fianco, evidentemente desideroso di fermarla.

"La verità è che io sono un ragazzo!" disse il programmatore, tutto d'un fiato.

Silenzio tombale.

"Ehm... Fujisaki-san, quando dici che sei un ragazzo... intendi che..."

Annuì, quello che andava trasfigurandosi davanti a tutti con aggettivi e pronomi maschili.

"Ora che ci penso, questo ha effettivamente più senso" chiosò Kirigiri, immersa nelle sue congetture "In tutta la ricostruzione, non ero mai riuscita a capire perchè c'era stato il bisogno di prendere la scheda di Leon per far entrare Fujisaki nello spogliatoio maschile. Il presunto omicidio poteva benissimo essere organizzato altrove, in un posto accessibile ad entrambi i sessi"

"Non è questo quello che conta!" e, a sorpresa di tutti, era stato Yamada ad esclamarlo "Quello che importa adesso è ben altro"

"Ma a me importava questo" chiosò con severa leggerezza Kirigiri.

"E non penso che sia così difficile capire perchè lo hanno fatto" chiosò Celes.

"Sciocchezze!" esclamò il mangaka "Queste sono solo sciocchezze! C'è ben altro di interessante in gioco, e cioè... Master Yusaku Fujiki, La.. ehm, Master Chihiro Fujisaki: la vostra è una storia a tematiche LGBT?"

Tutti lo guardarono stupiti. Molti non capirono nemmeno la natura della domanda.

Tra questi c'erano anche l'haker e il programmatore, che si guardavano tra di loro come a chiedersi cosa si fossero persi.

"Se-sei forse malato?!" esclamò l'unica che aveva capito quella dicitura, ovvero Fukawa "O li vu-vuoi usare per... co-come protagonisti per le tue... opere?" e caricò in quell'ultima parola tutto il disprezzo che sapeva metterci lei.

"Non ti permetto di infangare l'arte suprema dei miei doujinshi, Lady Touko Fukawa. Mi sembra evidente che tu non riesci ad apprezzarla!"

"M-mi dici c-che c'è da a-apprezzare?!" urlò allora lei.

E iniziò dunque una piccola bega letteraria sul valore differente che intercorreva tra fumetto e parola, fino alla presa di potere di Togami e di Celes, che con la loro aura autoritaria seppero rimettere entrambi al loro posto.

"Comunque sia" disse Mondo, una volta ripristinato il silenzio "Mi sembra che 'sti pulcini non abbiano ottenuto un cazzo, da 'sta impresa. Alla fine, sappiamo che uno è si veste da femmina, e l'altro che derubava nelle aziende"

"Ci sono tre motivi, invece, per cui ritengo che il nostro piano sia stato un successo" intervenne Fujiki, ed erano le prime parole che rivolgeva a tutti loro.

"Primo: organizzando un finto omicidio, abbiamo evitato che se ne facesse uno vero, e che qualcuno di noi ci lasciasse la pelle"

Nessuno obiettò; l'argomentazione parlava da sè.

"Secondo: sebbene alcuni dei nostri segreti sono trapelati, tra cui il mio e quello di Chihiro, nessuno dal mondo esterno verrà mai a conoscenza di quello che c'era scritto nei biglietti di Monokuma"

"E non hai pensato che qualcuno di noi potrebbe fare la spia, se riusciamo a fuggire di qui?" suggerì Celes, con malignità.

Yusaku non si diede nemmeno la pena di risponderle.

"Terzo: l'essere una finta vittima ha impedito a qualcuno di voi di... giocare" e l'enfasi con cui rincarò quest'ultima parola permise a tutti di vedere il volto del ragazzo trasfigurarsi nell'odio.

Un odio tutto diretto verso Byakuya Togami.

"Non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando" fece quest'ultimo, faccia di bronzo.

Makoto lo guardava intimorito, come guardava intimorito L'haker. Non aveva scelto termini casuali, Yusaku: aveva scelto il verbo giocare, perchè gioco era il modo in cui lo stesso scion intendeva l'omicidio.

"Yusaku, cosa ti ha fatto?" chiese il piccolo programmatore, la voce colma d'ansia.

"Confesso che non lo so" ammise il suo compagno "Ma l'ho sentito vicino a me... troppo vicino a me, e anche se è stato per un secondo, sono convinto di aver sentito la tua voce"

"O forse erano le allucinazioni indotte dalla belladonna, non ci hai pensato?" replicò l'arrogante ereditiere.

"Non credo" intervenne però Kirigiri "Perchè la belladonna può dare allucinazioni solo se messa a diretto contatto con gli occhi"

"Ne sai davvero tanto, di 'sta merda" berciò Mondo, sorpreso.

"Che vuoi che ti dica... me le ricordo e basta" chiosò tranquillamente la giovane dai capelli color glicine.

"Comunque" e qui intervenne Makoto, perchè vide che il centro della questione stava perdendo l'attenzione di tutti "Io non discuto del motivo per cui avete fatto questa sceneggiata... ma potevate farcelo capire. Abbiamo temuto il peggio!"

E Makoto era stato davvero male, per quella presunta fine. Aveva creduto di aver perso l'ennesimo amico.

"Non avremmo potuto nemmeno volendo" gli rispose Fujisaki "Se Monokuma ci avesse sorpreso, saremmo morti"

"E poi è stato lui a darmi la Belladonna" aggiunse l'haker "Ha detto qualcosa come 'aiuterò voi bastardi a mettere su la migliore recita mai vista alla Kibougamine'"

"Ma... tutto questo" intervenne Ishimaru "Avete fatto tutto questo... per cosa? Nessuno aveva mai affermato di voler uccidere qualcuno, no?"

"E tu che ne sai?" lo provocò Fujiki "Pensi forse che qualcuno venga a dirtelo, solo perchè hai il talento del perfetto studente e del perfetto capoclasse? Sei davvero così ingenuo?"

"Come osi?!" urlò il moro.

"Adesso basta!" intervenne nuovamente Makoto, spaventato da animi così surriscaldati "Non possiamo davvero litigare tra noi per dei se e per dei ma. La storia è finita bene, nessuno di noi è morto, ed è questo quello che conta"

"Peccato che ora la storiella della finta morte non la potremo più usare" flautò Celes, con aria noncurante.

"Allora inventeremo altre strategie" affermò con risoluzione Yusaku.

Tutti lo guardarono con costernazione, alcuni con derisione, altri con compatimenti. Togami con odio.

"Sei così desideroso di violare le regole di questo gioco da voler tentare un altro azzardo simile?" chiese.

"E perchè non dovrei farlo?" rimbeccò l'haker "Al contrario vostro, non vedo l'omicidio come unica soluzione, soprattutto non la vedo come prima soluzione, ed ecco perchè, oggi come il mio primo giorno, prendo le distanze da possibili assassini"

E i suoi occhi verdi quasi brillavano, per la sua risoluzione.

Era perfettamente consapevole di inimicarsi tutta la classe, con le sue parole.

"Andiamo, Chihiro" disse al programmatore.

"Ma..." tentò il piccolo. Forse voleva dire qualcosa per rinsaldare gli animi, quanto meno per acquietarli, ma alla fine tacque, e lo seguì.

Il resto della 78 rimase in silenzio, non consapevoli nè della gravità della situazione nè di cosa avrebbe comportato.

 

 


End file.
